Crazy in love
by Sweet Sacriface
Summary: Victor has some time off from his work so he thinks it was time to relax right well he will just find out what his family and destiny have in pland form him ;p please r and r thanxs


**England 1996**

The rain fell lightly over the small town hidden within the mountains, in the distance was the quiet chime of the church bells and a howl of a wolf but all was still, the mountain air whispered through the town.

A man in a black trench coat and hat walked through the town his features hidden by the hat his eyes searched the house for life, for the life he was going to take, the one he hated and the one who cursed him.

Within this still town there was a house far from the town centre were a warm glow shone through the windows and the sound of life was echoed for all to hear, Tom Wells smiled to himself he had finally found them and they will not live or escape this time. He lifted the piece of fabric he had ripped from the dead body of John Rivers's wife to his nose and inhaled the sweet smell of blood and fear that still lingered on the fabric and in his mind.

Her screams as she ran with her baby in her arms the tears and blood running down her face but Tom was just too fast and strong for her, in his he ripped her apart limb from limb but the stubborn women would not give up and with her dying breath saved her child and used her Savant powers to make fire that consumed his body and burned him.

Un aware of the dangerous threat that was outside his house John Rivers watched his young daughter play with her dolls with a smile on his face he leaning against the wooden doorframe and then the old grandfather clock chimed and the little girl jumped John sniggered at her and went to pick her up as she stretched and yawned "but daddy I'm not tired" she whined and her father just sniggered at her.

John looked at his daughter as he carried her up the stairs to her room, her long curly reddish brown hair framed her heart shaped face and amber eyes, the moonlight danced along her tanned skin as john lied her under the covers the little girl wrapped her arms round him tighter "daddy can you read me a story" she asked in a sleepy voice and john looked at her and his hart broke when he looked into his daughter's eyes because there were the eyes of his late wife but he could not let it get him down he had to look after their little girl.

"Of course which one" he walked over to her and sat down as she pulled out a thick brown book with a gold spin, it was his late wife's favour book 'the book of fiery tiles' he sighed as her eyes sparkled at the book as he opened it to the page they were the last night and his voice was smooth and magical and sonly sent the young girl to sleep.

He tucked her in and looked at her as she slept he smiled and kissed her forehead "goodnight little one I love you" he shut her door but little did he know that was the last time he would ever see her, he walked into his study and looked over his books then there was a loud crash of thunder and a knock on the heavy wooden front door "who the hell is that at this time of night".

John walked to the door with a confused expression and turned the gold door handle and standing there in the door way was his wife's killer, he had the same murderous almost black eyes and unhealthy manner about him.

Anger swept through John's body and the beast was fighting to get out. "You!" was all John said before he was thrown backwards by the young man, Tom quickly grabbed the knife from his coat pockets and started to cut at John's face which made John scream out in pain. This agonised scream woke his sleeping daughter. She walked out of her room and the coppery scent of blood filled her nostrils and surrounded her.

"Daddy? What's going on Daddy? Daddy!"

The little girl ran down the steps to see the young Tom on top of her father. He looked up at her, his cold dark eyes stared at her and all she wanted was to kill him. Then she saw he had the bloodied knife close to her father's neck. The scarlet blood spread out in a puddle around her father from his head and arms, the girl ran to her father but froze as soon as Tom stuck the knife into her father's neck and the warm red blood fell upon her and her doll like deadly paint "NO DADDY!" she cried out her eyes closing and the tears slipping out and down her face as the image of Tom's body with three slashes running down his body from his throat to his hip filled her mind. She concentrated with all her soul.

She opened her eyes to see both Tom and her father were laying motionless in a pool of blood and the little girl fell to her knees in the blood that ran from the bodies of both her father and Tom, she looked and said to herself "sorry Daddy but I think I killed that man" and she curled up on the fall and cried till dawn then she was found and she was never the same again.

The sun's warm glow shone in the open door and the sound of life washed over the little girl as she looked up tears old and new stained her face like blood, her heart felt like it was no more .The little girl now had no mother and father, she did not know any other relatives but someone would find her and when they did they would be in for a shock.

It did not take long for Kyle to catch the pungent smell of blood that was carried through the woods by the south wind he lifted his head to see if he knew the scent, at first he could tell both were dead and both were a Savant but he took another sniff and he could tell that one of the dead was of the man he had come to see John Rivers.

Kyle sprinted from the forest to the home of his brother and as he got closer the smell of death suffocated him; he closed his eyes and sent a prayer to John and went to leave but the fait whisper of a voice beckoned him closer, he looked into the house and only saw the bodies of two men then something moved in the shadows by the body that was once John.

"Hello mister please help my Daddy he won't wake up please help him please" the voice of a little girl cried out to Kyle.

He took a step into the house and he walked over to the bodies and looked down. Slumped as if there was no hope left was a small girl that could not have been older than five. She looked up and Kyle was taken aback at how she looked, she was almost an exact replica of his other close friend Lucy

"What is your name little girl?" he asked and she looked up at him with her amber eyes.

"M-my name is P-Promise Rivers, daughter of John and Lucy Rivers who are you" she said in a very polite manner which Kyle was surprised. He cautiously walked over to her and she inched away from him.

"I'am a very close friend of your mothers and fathers my name is Kyle Rivers and I come from the Rivers family as did you mother and father" he answered then added "and I'm your uncle and now I'll be you legal guardian but that does not mean I'll be your new father ok John will always be your father" he attempted to smile down at the young girl and offered her his hand.

She took it somewhat reluctantly with a last look at her Father and her newfound uncle picked her up and walked out the house. Neither Kyle nor Promise looked back as they walked through the town on that cold December morning and from that day on not one person heard Promise speak, not even the uncle that she loved so much.

16 years later

Colorado America

Victor and Trace drove in silence to the big house in which they grew up in, they had both been told that there was a Savant that may or may not know where the next terrorist attacks on Savants was going to be. They were told it was going to be hard ,for one thing she was in a mental hospital and she did not talk so how the hell where they going to get her to tell them what was going on, Victor growled in frustration and slammed his fist on the wheel.

Trace looked at his younger brother and sighed "you know you could always use your own power on her…if she you know don't talk" he put a hand on his brother's shoulder "but for now we have to get this family meeting out the way" he grimaced and the thought of how this was going to turn out, he then gulped down the lump that had from in his chest.

"Ready?" he asked Victor as they climbed out the black shiny BMW and looked at the big modern house and the smell of chicken and other meats rolled from the open door to their nose it smelt delicious. Suddenly Zed, their youngest brother came running out the door with a pan on fire in his hand with his soulfinder running after him shouting about how much an idiot he was.

"Zed did I or did I not tell you not I repeat not to touch a damn thing in the kitchen and what do you go do turn up the heat and burnet the vegetables ugh I'm going to kill you!" she screamed and ran after her soulfinder.

"Hey I was only trying to help cut me some slack" he called behind him and ran into the trees, victor looked at Trace and shrugged his shoulders and they walked in and saw their dad looking over some papers.

"Hey dad" their called and he looked up and sighed.

"Victor could you come in here for a minute and Trace could you set up the meeting we will be in a minuet ok" Victor walked in and sat in one of the red leather chairs across from his dad, he looked older the normal he looked worried.

"What is it?" Victor demanded and Saul let out a shaky laugh as he looked at his son and walked round the table to squeeze his sons shoulder.

"Please don't hate us son me and your mother have all ready said yes you would do it ok" Sal took a deep breath and said "you have heard about my friend Kyle and his niece Promise? Well they are coming here to stay for a while and Kyle wants her to spend time with people her own age and I signed you up" Victor blinked and looked at his old man.

"Excuse me" he said

"Er well me and your mother thought you would be best for the job since you have all that free time on your hands" Saul said a little nervously.

Victor glared at his father, it was not his fault that apparently he was working too "hard" so his so called boss persuaded (or threatened) him to take a few months off. Just as victor was about to voice his protests a well-timed Trace walked in.

"er…if we are going to have this damn meeting it better be now I have very important things to attend to" he voiced exasperated

Victor glared at his brother and threw a look at his father that clearly said "this isn't over" and stormed out. The three family members walked into the living room that showed the whole family sitting, waiting curiously at what was to be said.

"I have called you all here today to discuss the continuing issue of this families soulfinders background and situations" Victor said still slightly irritated.

"What do you mean?!" Sky and Phoenix practically shouted

Victor shot them a warning look and carried on talking.

"Anyway as you all may know the two latest soulfinders have caused, not intentionally of course, some almost fatal trouble for our family and themselves-"

"Hum-shot at-hum" Xavier coughed obviously from the back of the room.

"Let us not forget that our dear younger brother's wife nearly got him burnt like a kebab at a takeout place and that was even before the wedding!" Will winked at phoenix as she glared at him icily.

"Enough with the interruptions you jack-asses I think Victors head is gonna explode" Trace spoke with finality and patted the now red faced Victor on the shoulder.

Victor then spoke with more force than before.

"As I was saying this has to be sorted out so that this does not occur again. Here are the ground rules for the rest of the Bennidicts; number one- every new soulfinder MUST and I repeat MUST know what a savant is and exactly who they are-"

"Of course I completely agree" Will said in an exaggerated posh voice

Everyone sniggered apart from Victor who looked murderous

"Number two" victor said through gritted teeth "is that they cannot have any criminals and/or leaders who are psychotic bastards after their lives and/or ours"

No one wisely spoke at this, but Phoenix and Sky looked ready to kill.

"Finally they can't do something stupid like running away or rejecting their perfectly respectful soulfinder"

"Let's not leave out devastatingly sexy and Godlike" Xavier shouted with a grin

As the rest of the brothers apart from Victor cheered in agreement, Sky and Phoenix rolled their eyes. Karla and Saul shook their heads at their sons.

"THAT'S IT I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! DON'T EXPECT ME TO SAVE YOUR ASSES NEXT TIME YOU UNGRATEFUL PIECES OF SHIT THAT I HAVE THE DISPLEASURE OF CALLING MY BROTHERS!"

With that he stormed out the room and opened the front door just as a middle aged man who was with a girl in her early twenties about to knock at the door.

"Oh hello I'm here to-"the man began to say

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE JUST GET OUT OF THE FUCKING WAY AND STICK WHAT YOU'RE GONNA SAY UP YOUR FUCKING ASS" Victor yelled as he walked past ignoring the man and girl without looking at them.

_Charming isn't he uncle_

This voice of the young woman rebounded around Victors head unlike any other telepathic message he had ever heard.

With that Victor froze and fainted.

Promise looked behind her and saw the young man laying on the floor then looked back at her uncle and he gave her the look that said 'what did you do' and she skipped over to him like I child then knelt in the dusty floor her long purple skirt flowed round her and her long reddish brown hair hung over her shoulder and brushed Victor's face, she giggled and the pocked his face which just rolled one way and then back aging and now she was full out hysterical laughter.

*_ten minutes later__*_

Victor jerked awake, he had the strangest feeling he was being watched then he a pair of amber eyes came into focus. Someone was leaning so close to him that they were practically touching noses.

"FUCK" victor yelled, shocked

_Mind your language young man _

A vaguely familiar female voice whispered in his mind. For some reason unknown to him, victor began to calm down. The voice was soothing him somehow; he hadn't felt this relaxed in a while.

"Whoa bro why were you asleep so long, I was about to try and find a handsome prince to wake you up with a true loves kiss" Xavier walked towards him shouting over all the sighs of relief from the other members of the family.

"Piss off" victor murmured good-naturedly, still in his peaceful trance with a slight smile on his face.

"MUM!" Xav said fearfully "something's wrong with him, he isn't snapping at me. OH GOD he has brain damage oh no oh no Vic come back to me, why aren't you glaring at me? Yell at me anything! Oh no oh no" .Getting more and more panicked Xavier looked like he was about to cry.

Before thing got completely out of hand Karla strolled forward and shook her head at Xav.

"Stop it there's nothing wrong with can't you see that-"

"He's in loooovvveee" Will squealed in a high pitched girly voice, "oh Vicky has found his soul finder at last and good timing too because he was getting overly grouchy"

Promise whipped her head around and stared at Will and the glanced at her uncle in a confused way. When he nodded in confirmation she looked down at victor in a surprised yet slightly happy way.

_Really? _She thought

At this point victor finally snapped out of it and hurriedly sat up and stared at the amber eyed girl in front of him.

"WHAT REALLY?! No you can't be my…" he sputtered

Saul stepped forward and cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Umm…well this is Kyle Rivers and his niece Promise and umm they're the people I told you about earlier" he said and quickly stepped back to a safe distance for when hell broke loose.

"OOOHHH" Zed and Will shouted together

"What a coincidence" Sky said "now you get to spend all that time sorting out your relationship with your soulfinder."

"yes but there is one problem my niece dues not er talk at all"

"well if anyone can fix that it will be my son now let's all go inside and let the two lovebirds talk ok" Saul said and pushed Will and Xav inside as they complained about staying out to see what happens.


End file.
